


Taking Turns

by hrimcealdsae



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bondage, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Power Play, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrimcealdsae/pseuds/hrimcealdsae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; bondage; Anna and Elsa take turns at being domme and sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elsa's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal sisters end up leaving the banquet early, though not at the same time.

 

            The merchant’s annual banquet is notoriously long and Anna does all she can to stop her face from falling right into the fourth course. Stifling the urge to look again at the clock, the princess pokes at her pasta, unaware that the queen keeps a close eye on her, even though they are seated, as is customary, at opposite ends of the hall.

            _My poor sweetheart_ , Elsa glances fondly at the strawberry-blonde head in the distance who is obviously though valiantly failing to stay awake. The queen smiles politely in agreement with Ambassador Pisserpot. It’s a terrible practice, but Elsa can’t help but use Anna’s nicknames for the dignitaries who visit them. _She looks so dreadfully bored._

            Elsa has always been cognizant of her sister’s needs. It takes only the slightest, almost invisible flick of her finger. In the corner of her eye, Elsa watches mischievously as she firmly squeezes her sister’s nipples with ice.

            Anna’s knees jerk up against the table, causing the silverware and china to clatter loudly. Anna, arms folded across her chest, blushes at the astonished eyes turned toward her. “Sorry,” she says weakly. When Anna is sure she’s safe, she gives Elsa a dirty look and a quick disapproving wag of her finger.

            The queen, sitting so far away, still catches Anna’s return gesture and only smiles demurely, apparently absorbed in her discussion with Sir Pisserpot. Anna fidgets uncomfortably in her seat, squashing the desire to massage herself and warm up the chill that Elsa’s naughty touch left. It takes another moment before she looks down in dismay. Elsa has done a lot more than just pinch her. Though Anna’s dress is made of a thick fabric encrusted with beads and other pretty things, there’s no mistaking the ice clamps that jut out from her nipples, pressing against her gown.

            _Carrotsticks_ , Anna shrieks inwardly and, without hesitation, pours wine all over her bosom.

            Mr. Funnystache turns with alarm at the commotion. “My lady!” he exclaims and reaches over to hand the princess a cloth napkin.

            “Oh, thank you,” Anna stammers, taking the napkin from him, already clutching her own napkin to her chest, “I’m afraid I must leave early thankyouforyourcompanygoodnight.” With a plastic smile, Anna bows hastily and makes her retreat.

           Within a minute, Anna reaches the royal carriage, hobbling from side to side with stiff knees as she tries to avoid creating more sensation in her chest. She groans in exasperation at the sight of the ice horses standing frozen in their harnesses. She forgot Elsa had given the horses and their driver the night off.

            Shoving open the door, Anna throws herself inside the dark carriage and begins to search through the elaborate ruffles for a way to slip a hand up her dress. The bodice of her formal gown is too tight for her to get a hand in from the top. She’s just about worked her fingers past her waist when the door to the carriage opens again.

            “Elsa!” Anna shrieks, her free hand flailing for emphasis as the queen hustles inside to sit across from her sister. “I cannot believe you! Also, did you see how well I handled that? Hah! Funnystache and Whatsay never even knew! Elsa?” Anna looks up finally and immediately straightens, withdrawing her hand from her dress. She recognizes the persona across from her. “My queen?” she asks quietly.

            Elsa smiles faintly. “Quite presumptuous,” she remarks coolly. “I would expect the princess of Arendelle at least to pay her requests before she left the banquet.”

            “I-I was distracted, my lady,” Anna murmurs, her gaze averted. She forces her body to stay still. The damn ice clamps are really starting to discomfort her. Heavens, if Elsa wants to play this game, the least she could do–

            “Oh,” Anna gasps as the ice clamps magically disappear. Another gasp as a shard of ice slices the fastenings in the back of her dress. “Elsa!” Anna hisses, even as she helps her sister pull down cloth. “The tailors are quite put out with me alread-mff”

            Elsa smiles wetly around a nipple as Anna throws her head back, eyes closed with pleasure and warm relief. Elsa firmly grips her sister’s wrists, keeping the girl’s arms tight against her sides. Elsa glances over to watch one of Anna’s hands. She loves to see Anna’s fingers begin to tremble, flexing uncertainly as heat slowly returns to her nipples. Judging by her sister’s whimpers, the queen guesses when the tingling has grown sharpest. Teeth gleam in the dark as Elsa bites.

            “Mercy!” Anna shrieks, failing to stifle herself. Both legs kick out in reaction and Elsa, safely between them, takes the opportunity to spread Anna’s legs wider. When the queen’s hand touches leather, Elsa looks down curiously and then back up at her sister with amusement and pleasure.

            Anna blushes and mutters defensively, “No one can even see our feet when we wear these dresses anyway.”

            “Which is why we wear comfortable shoes,” Elsa responds drolly, “Not thigh high leather boots, my darling.” Studying her sister’s flush, Elsa smiles wickedly, “Did you think I might like them?”

            There is a pause, then a confession. “Yes,” Anna whispers, eyes down again. She shudders with pleasure as Elsa leans forward, deliberately brushing their breasts together. The cool beads and jewels of Elsa’s dress bump deliciously over Anna’s sensitive nipples. Struggling to stay still, Anna squeezes her eyes shut. Despite herself, her head falls back again as Elsa kisses her neck softly, drawing her tongue up behind her sister’s ear. “Thank you, my pretty,” Elsa breathes softly into her ear.

            With her eyes closed, Anna can only feel the ice that forms around her booted ankles and lifts them up, securing her parted legs firmly to the opposite ends of her seat.

            Elsa leans back in satisfaction. “You make a very pretty picture,” she remarks. If it weren’t for Anna’s panties, a charmingly simple cotton beneath all that silk finery, Anna would be totally exposed.

            Sensing that Elsa is up to something, Anna opens her eyes and lifts her head. She watches her queen reach under the seat. “Oh no,” Anna wails softly, recognizing one of Elsa’s favorite toys, a wooden dildo with a thick carved base, easy for a clutch of ice to grasp and move at will.

            Smirking inwardly, Elsa only raises an eyebrow, disapproving and expectant.

            Anna shivers at the sight of the queen of Arendelle, who kneels on the carriage floor in full royal regalia, her pale skin illuminated only faintly by the moonlight that filters through the small window curtain. “Forgive me, Your Majesty,” Anna murmurs, her gaze falling down again. “It’s too good for me.”

            Elsa rewards her with a small, satisfied smile. “Make yourself ready for me,” she commands softly.

            With shaking breath, Anna pushes her dress back fully over her leather-bound knees so that the queen may watch. The princess slips her fingers underneath the panties and pulls the cloth up from her skin. She shyly meets the queen’s eyes and waits. Elsa snaps her fingers and Anna lifts her panties, cut neatly by the ice, from her body.

            Eyes trained on Elsa’s face, Anna presents her pussy to the queen. Even in the dim moonlight, Anna’s flesh glistens with arousal.

            “Open yourself,” Elsa says mildly, as if she were asking Anna to open a window.

            Anna slides her fingers over her clit, rolling the sensitive bit of flesh lightly between her fingers. Her other hand moves lower, slipping a finger inside her.

            “More,” the queen softly demands. Obediently, Anna dips a second finger into her pussy. Slowly, she begins to fuck herself. They are both breathing heavily in the confines of the carriage. Neither hears the footsteps outside the door. Then–

            “Your Majesties? Is everything all right?”

            Elsa leans forward, “Don’t stop,” she whispers. Anna looks at her, anguished, but her hands never stop moving.

            Elsa speaks to the window of the carriage. “The wine didn’t agree with my sister. I will send her home and return to the banquet shortly.”

            “Of course, my queen,” the voice outside answers and adds, “I hope you feel better, Princess Anna.”

            Anna waits for Elsa to nod her permission before she sucks in a breath and calls out, as calmly as possible, “Thank you. Good night.”

            Anna watches the queen peek through the curtain to check that their do-gooder has left. Still gazing outside, Elsa murmurs, as if to herself, “The banquet won’t end for at least another hour. I can make the horses take you home. At least, that’s the way it will appear.”

            Elsa turns to study her sister who stares at her with eyes already glazed, head leaning heavily against the back of the carriage seat, her fingers moving methodically in and out between her spread legs. Anna indeed makes a very pretty picture. Her torn dress, which so delightfully exposes her breasts, is another to add to the pile of clothes that Elsa has ruined.

            Anna keens softly in desperation at the look on her sister’s face. Elsa’s smile is too wicked for such a noble lady. “Elsa, what are you–”

            “Hush,” Elsa admonishes as she takes the napkin Anna brought from the banquet and ties it around Anna’s eyes. “You’re right that I was too paranoid for all those years,” Elsa notes benignly. She blows a kiss that her sister can’t see, sending a sweep of powdered snow that gently lifts Anna’s hands from her body and pins them above her head. A moan has begun deep in Anna’s throat. Taking Mr. Funnystache’s napkin, Elsa carefully bunches it into Anna’s mouth, effectively muffling her.

            Elsa kisses Anna gently on the forehead, which is beaded with sweat. “I will continue to make it up to you,” Elsa promises sweetly. “I’m sure no one would dare approach the royal carriage as it makes a nightly round about the market square.”

            _She can’t be serious_ , Anna thinks, stunned.

            “Don’t worry.” Another kiss on the forehead. “I’ll make sure to lock the doors.”

            _Heavens, Elsa, you can’t do this to me!_ Anna hears the snap of Elsa’s fingers. _Oh.._ The dildo begins to slide gently inside her. _Oh Elsa_ , Anna breathes worshipfully. Onwards it pushes until the base presses firmly against her. The ice, which moves the dildo slowly inside and out, brings a searing cold whenever the dildo fills her. Beneath the cloth that binds her, Anna’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

            “I’ll see you in an hour,” Elsa calls over her shoulder as she climbs out of the carriage. Playfully, Elsa slaps the rump of one of the ice stallions to stir them into action, leading the carriage and its precious passenger down the street.

~~~

            _Oh sweet, beautiful Elsa_ , Anna deliriously thanks her lovely, gorgeous queen. Her back arches as she strains against the ice that holds her limbs down. The orgasm that hits her is a hot rush, which blazes only more fiercely with every touch of the ice as the dildo thrusts diligently into her, never altering in its pace or intensity. Trying to choke down her moans, Anna bites on the cloth crammed into her mouth.

            She can’t be sure how much time has passed. At first, Anna tried to count the patter of the horses’ hooves as they quietly marched about the town, leisurely making their way down to the harbor (Anna could smell the water), then back past the flower shops. But the pleasure has made her mind slow and it seemed too much trouble to count every second, not when counting each orgasm is so much more relevant.

            If Elsa were here, she would have pressed the dildo harder into Anna as she came, forcibly pushing her pleasure into even greater heights. In vain, Anna tries to lift her hips to meet the dildo as it glides back into her, wanting nothing more than to increase the sensation, but her ice shackles have firmly restrained her. _Smart move, Anna_ , the princess thinks to herself, _Wear the big girl boots, sure, make Elsa lose her mind_.

            It is unbearably hot inside the carriage. Anna is drenched with sweat and bodily fluids, her tall leather boots sticky against her skin. The air is thick with her pleasure. Anna has already orgasmed three times. If the circumstances weren’t so unusual, she’d consider herself happily sated by now. But Anna’s utter helplessness and Elsa’s incredibly hot self-confidence have ensured Anna’s horniness for the foreseeable future.

            _We sure have come a long way_ , Anna thinks in exhaustion. There was a time when Elsa refused to use her powers when they made love, as though just the privilege of touching Anna was all the affirmation Elsa could ask for. There was so much healing necessary before sex became playful, challenging in ways that explored and confirmed rather than tested their trust. Well, mostly Elsa’s trust in herself. How many nights did Anna spend, quite happily mind you, proving to Elsa the extent of the queen’s control, the fact of her essential goodness? Anna thinks again of Elsa kneeling in the carriage, gazing up at her with those lovingly stern eyes as she demands Anna to pleasure herself before she up and leaves Anna to be fucked mindlessly by an ice-powered dildo. Unable to stop herself, Anna orgasms again.

            _Heavens, we’ve come a long way_.

~~~ 

            For her part, Elsa is more than a little distracted when she returns to the banquet hall. Offering brief reassurances about her sister’s condition, the queen resumes her discussion of the northern sea route, which was almost closed by the early winter last year. The ambassador had been making strong hints that this winter the queen might herself tour the northern lands and, perhaps, take a look at the conditions there. Though Elsa is careful to stand by her position as delicately as possible – no sorceress has the right to tamper with the patterns of weather – the queen finds herself impatiently eying the desserts as they are finally brought in. Her mind no longer immediately clouded by arousal, Elsa can’t help but begin to fret.

            _What was I thinking? Anna blindfolded and tied up in a carriage wandering town totally unprotected?_ Elsa curses the shiver of pleasure that still runs through her at the thought. A quick inward check lets Elsa know at least that the horses are nearby. Elsa’s sensitivity has only grown since she finally revealed her powers; she can sense and control the ice that she creates even at a great distance. The carriage has circled past the merchant’s hall twice now and is coming back for a third round.

            “Your Majesty?”

            Elsa gives up. Turning to the ambassador, she offers her most politic smile and bids an early farewell in deference to checking up on her sister. As the queen leaves, Ambassador Pisserpot leans over to his friend to remark, “It’s heart-warming how attached the royal sisters are.” His friend, who is a loyal subject of Arendelle, keeps to himself the secret that all the locals know and only coughs an agreement.

~~~

            When Elsa steps into the carriage, Anna is totally oblivious to the queen’s presence. Moaning continuously through her gag, Anna has lost herself in a haze of indefinite pleasure. She hasn’t orgasmed in a while; she needs more stimulation. The gentle fucking only keeps her in a state of absolute readiness.

            Elsa sits opposite her sister and directs the horses to drive them to the royal grounds behind the castle, where she knows they will be well out of anyone’s earshot. Assured of Anna’s safety, the queen takes the time now to enjoy the show. The girl is just so completely passive, almost broken. Elsa does not stop her shiver of pleasure this time. Breathing deeply, the queen forces herself just to watch as Anna’s head rolls weakly from side to side, her hips making small circles in time to the relentless, inexorable fucking. By the time they reach their destination, Elsa is almost shaking with need.

            Anna thinks that maybe she felt the horses stop but what that could mean she can’t remember anymore. Her thoughts extend only to the sensations of her body and the images of Elsa in her mind, so many versions of Elsa flitting before her eyes, the sweet and sad smile of her lonely sister, the fierce and protective friend, the powerful queen.

          When the napkin is pulled gently from her mouth, Anna only realizes that now she can call out the name she has been whispering in her mind. “Elsa,” she rasps weakly, “Elsa, Elsa.” She feels the napkin lift from around her eyes and gratefully she opens them, staring up. “Oh oh,” she whimpers, as her vision returns to her. She is overwhelmed by the sight of the queen who crouches over her, leaning against the carriage seat. Anna breathes in shakily the scent of Elsa’s pussy, so close to her face.

            “Hello, my darling,” the queen murmurs huskily, looking down at her beautiful princess. “Are you ready to submit?”

            Anna feels suddenly the collar of ice around her neck. Her eyes follow the chain up to where Elsa holds the end in her hand. Elsa tugs firmly as she arches an eyebrow. “Well?” she asks imperiously. Anna thrills at the arrogance. Her eyes never leaving Elsa’s, Anna opens her mouth and begins to service the queen.

            When Anna’s tongue, so practiced now, laps at Elsa’s clit, the queen grinds her pussy harder, pulling on Anna’s collar to force the girl’s face further into her. Elsa groans at the sensation of Anna’s cries vibrating through her sex. The queen’s first orgasm is quick and intense. She has endured too much of the night without her sister’s attentions.

            “Oh, Anna,” she moans, sinking into the heat of Anna’s mouth.

            Though Anna is the one tied up and collared, Anna feels drunk with power, gazing up at the most powerful woman in the kingdom, whose body shudders desperately from the pleasure that Anna gives her. Tears of pleasure and love stream from Anna’s eyes. Attuned to her sister, especially in such intimacy, Elsa lets go of her chain to cup Anna’s face with her hand.

            This time, Elsa is here to shove the dildo harder and faster into Anna when she cums. As her body whites out with pleasure, Anna can no longer keep her eyes open, but the image of Elsa is seared into her mind, the image of a queen in utter disarray. Another burst of Elsa’s pleasure floods her mouth and Anna sobs into Elsa’s heat, her soul singing, _Yes, Yes I submit I submit I submit._


	2. Anna's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa still has nightmares. Anna takes charge. Gets a little dark and angsty. Mature themes.

            It’s hard to predict when the nightmares will strike. Sometimes, like today, it happens in the middle of an afternoon, when Elsa is just taking a nap. The summer rains had caused the east quarter of the town to flood and the royal sisters spent the day and night evacuating the area. While Anna managed to sleep for a few hours at dawn once they had resettled the residents, Elsa had remained on scene to help redirect the waters to the harbor. She would still be there had Anna not returned and demanded that the queen go to the palace to rest. Only Anna’s promise to stay and oversee the final stages of clean-up had finally persuaded Elsa to leave. Now, Anna regrets sending her sister home alone. She should have anticipated that a sleepless night spent using her powers would have overloaded Elsa.

            Anna’s first alarm is the servant who runs out to her as soon as she is in sight of the palace doors. “My lady!” the woman gasps, “Please, Her Majesty-”

            The crash of glass jerks Anna’s attention upward where a burst of ice has shattered part of the window to Elsa’s room. Anna looks back at her servant, smiling reassuringly even as she begins to run, “Clear the palace, Gerda. I’ll handle this.”

            Some habits die hard and the sisters still keep only the family staff to look after the palace. Anna estimates that it will take about ten minutes for the place to empty. That gives her enough time to change out of her wet clothes. Though the staff are fiercely loyal to the sisters and keep to themselves when Elsa’s powers get the better of her, there’s still no reason to expose the servants unnecessarily.

            As she runs tiptoe past the queen’s bedroom on the second floor, Anna can hear distant crashes from the other side of the door. _Soon, Elsa_ , she promises. Hurriedly, Anna enters her room and begins to strip while she makes her plan. When she’s distraught, Elsa may seem like a wounded animal that’s simply trying to flee to some place without pain, but the queen is also never more coldly calculating and, yes, even brutal, especially to herself. Anna has found it better to have some sort of strategy before she confronts her sister. The last time she barged in on her sister unplanned had been fairly devastating.

            There’s another rumble of sound, but Anna can tell that this time it’s from outside. Though the rains have abated somewhat, the storm hasn’t completely worked itself out. Thunder rolls distantly overhead, muffled by thick clouds that promise to break again. Tousling her hair dry with a towel, Anna gives herself a moment to stare out the window and breathe deeply, calming herself. She wraps a simple silk nightrobe around herself. The only thing she takes care to do is to brush and pin her hair up, as neatly as possible. A quick check in the mirror and Anna nods decisively. “All right, Elsa,” she says aloud, “I’m coming for you.” 

~~~

            The queen’s door isn’t frozen solid but the doorknob is. Anna comes prepared. She knocks firmly on the wood. “Elsa, it’s me, I’m coming in,” she calls. “Focus on the window.” Anna’s not sure if that’s enough of a distraction for Elsa, but it doesn’t hurt to try. Lifting her arms and adjusting the fire poker in her hands, Anna throws all her weight forward as she brings the poker crashing down against the doorknob, successfully smashing it out of its socket and slamming the door open with the force of her blow. Anna instinctively braces herself but there’s no answering blast of wind and ice.

            In fact, it is utterly silent and dark. The light from the hall obscures Anna’s vision. Stepping into Elsa’s room, Anna lets the door swing close behind her. She stands quietly, letting her eyes adjust. It may be late summer and mid-afternoon outside, but it is the dead of winter in here. The only light that can enter must penetrate thick sheets of ice that cover the windows. Anna exhales slowly, surveying what damage she can see. Elsa has really done a doozy this time. Most of the furniture is cracked and bent with ice. With all the snow on the ground, they’ll have to replace the carpet too.

            From somewhere in the dark, Anna hears her sister’s voice.

            “Watch your step,” Elsa quietly cautions.

            Anna spots the glass by her feet, lying in shards around a smashed picture frame. Anna crouches slowly – she knows better than to move suddenly when Elsa is like this – and carefully picks up the pair of gloves. Elsa had promised never to wear them again. For the past two years, these gloves hung in their picture frame as a token of triumph, of hard times long gone. With a pang in her heart, Anna suddenly sees their potential to be a painful reminder as well. Not having spent her life clinging to bad memories (or even having the right to remember them, which is a whole other issue), Anna has always had an easier time in letting things go.

            Standing back up, Anna can make out the outline of Elsa’s body sitting upright in the middle of the bed, arms curled tightly around her knees. There’s a part of Anna that can’t help but marvel at the sight and feel privileged to see Elsa this way, so small and scared. Sometimes, it’s hard for Anna to remember that her older sister is still just a young woman, born with powers no one taught her how to control and forced into the care of an entire kingdom without the years of guidance she should have received from her parents.

            “Elsa?” Anna calls. She makes no attempt to comfort or soothe. Elsa reacts badly to anything that might smack of pity or condescension. “Elsa, what happened in here?”

            A long beat passes before Elsa finally whispers, clearly ashamed, “I couldn't wake myself up.”

            “What did you dream, Elsa?” Anna asks, carefully neutral in tone. There’s another long pause in which Elsa only stares at her. Anna repeats the question.

            “You died,” Elsa answers. Anna’s heart quickens at the utter blankness of her sister’s face. Mindful of the broken glass, she takes a step.

            Elsa jerks back in reaction, pushing herself to the head of her bed. “Please!” she cries, “J-just stay away. Please, Anna.”

            Anna takes another deliberate step toward her sister. “Tell me how,” she commands, softly but firmly.

            “No– oh please, Anna, please stay back,” Elsa whispers imploringly.

            “Start talking, then,” Anna says, slowly and relentlessly moving toward her.

           “I killed you,” Elsa whispers desperately, “What else do you think happened?” Ice chips fling into the air as the queen buries her face into her hands. The words come rushing out now, muffled by Elsa’s hands and her tears, “On the mountainside. I stabbed you in the heart. Oh Anna, you didn't turn to ice that time. You were just a body, and Hans was there. He took you away. They wouldn’t let me see, oh, Anna, I can’t–”

            “I’m right here, Elsa.” Anna’s breath puffs gently against the queen’s ear. Warm hands gently pull Elsa’s away from her face and cup her face. Elsa’s eyes dart to the side, unable to met Anna’s gaze. “Elsa, look at me,” Anna commands, gripping her sister more firmly. The shimmering blue eyes, tinged with red from crying and lack of sleep, shift back and forth unhappily before finally resting on Anna’s face.

            Anna leans forward so that she fills Elsa’s vision. Then she says, lowly, “You’re right.”

            Elsa stares up at her, distraught.

            “You are dangerous,” Anna continues, voice measured and unyielding. “Who can say what will happen when you lose control? And you will someday, probably not just once. Though,” Anna pauses, staring into her sister’s shattered eyes, “it would only take the once, wouldn’t it?”

            “Anna,” Elsa whispers brokenly, “What are you–”

            Anna straightens and steps back to the center of the room. The silk robe drops from her shoulders. Beneath the skylight dimmed with ice, Anna’s naked body is mostly shadows and a slim curve of light. Her hair is tucked into a pristine bun, not a strand out of place. When Elsa tops her sister, they’re often wearing an assortment of clothes. Elsa does like her costumes and pretty things. When it’s Anna’s turn, however, she prefers to keep things simple, stark. She finds this is the most effective way to bring Elsa to her knees.

            Anna watches her sister’s eyes carefully as she holds up the gloves. “How many years did you hide behind these?” she asks, her voice mildly derisive. “These were a crutch, Elsa. A pretense of control.” Anna slips a glove on. It fits her well enough. Good.

            “The gloves are mine now,” Anna says, with a note of finality. She puts on the second glove and flexes her fingers, studying them. So many years, so much fear is trapped in these things. Anna glances back at her sister, who seems equally if uneasily entranced by the sight of Anna wearing her gloves.

            “Your collar, now,” Anna demands.

            Elsa moves uncertainly in her bed. “Anna-” she starts.

            “Now,” Anna repeats. She lifts her chin, knowing that Elsa will see the angry flash in her eyes.

            Elsa rises from her bed, pulling her shift off and slipping her panties down as she walks. Kneeling before her sister, Elsa raises a hand and, with a sparkle of newly minted ice, hands the chain to her mistress. Anna tugs Elsa’s face up, listening to the chain clink charmingly as it pulls the ice collar around her sister’s neck. Leaning down, Anna puts her face against Elsa’s. It doesn’t feel like a kiss, more like the denial of one.

            Eyes closed, her lips against Elsa’s, Anna murmurs, “How many years did you hurt me, Elsa, when you were trying to protect me?” Anna feels a stifled sob against her mouth. She immediately catches Elsa’s lower lip and bites, warningly, before letting go. “How many years spent lusting after control,” she asks, “when you were only ever reacting?”

            Anna leans her forehead against her sister’s. “Elsa,” she speaks with quiet surety, “You will never have absolute control over yourself.” Anna opens her eyes and stares straight into her sister’s soul. “But I do,” she whispers intently, “I have absolute control over you. Now get on the floor and spread your legs.” 

~~~

            Anna’s lips trail gently down Elsa’s body. The muscles beneath her sister’s soft skin quiver with tension. Anna knows that Elsa, when she falls into the trap of self-hatred and shame, doesn’t like to be touched. It’s not even that she feels undeserving; Elsa just wants to be as invisible as possible.

            To address this, Anna begins to kiss Elsa methodically – on the curve of her neck, between her breasts, below her ribs – in a clear sign of possession, marking every part of Elsa’s body as hers, to be seen and touched. Anna moves slowly, giving herself time to think. Truth be told, Anna isn’t really one for plans, though she’s trying. She does have one goal and, with her usual optimism, she trusts that the rest will follow. She’s always found it precious that Elsa often covers her face when she orgasms, as though to hide from her own pleasure. Tonight, Anna will make her sister scream.

            _I must start with the gloves_ , Anna thinks, _Transform them into something else._

            Anna moves so that her knees rest on either side of Elsa’s head, her pussy directly above Elsa’s face. “You may look but don’t touch,” Anna warns sharply.

            Anna begins to run her gloved hands up and down her own body. She can feel Elsa’s breath hot against her thigh as her sister stares up at her. “I wonder if you ever touched yourself with these gloves,” Anna muses aloud. She circles her breasts with her hands, pinching and twisting her nipples. “I knew you fucked yourself to sleep, dear sister. I could always hear you” – a lie – “and sometimes, I would touch myself while I listened to you.”

            Anna leans forward, resting her weight on one hand so that she can lower herself even more, until she feels Elsa’s lips against her pussy. “Don’t taste,” Anna orders. With her free hand, Anna slides a gloved finger against her own wetness, pushing carelessly against Elsa’s face as she starts to fuck herself.

            “Can you picture it, Elsa?” Anna asks, breath beginning to shake as she presses a second finger inside herself. “It’s late. You think you’re safe to do what you want, and I’m there on the other side of the door, riding my fingers while I listen to you.” Anna’s fingers are quickly becoming wet through the gloves. Gently rubbing her clit, Anna knows she’s begun to drip onto Elsa’s face when the blonde moans with frustration.

            Quickly Anna reacts, grabbing Elsa’s chain and pulling hard, grinding Elsa’s face into her pussy, which elicits another deep moan. “Did I give you permission to make noise?” she asks incredulously. “Close your eyes and lie still, you filthy girl.”

            Anna lets go of the chain and, with sticky glove, roughly pushes Elsa’s face back down to the ground. Eyes closed, Elsa lies where she falls, head tilted to the side, her chest moving rapidly with her breath. Inwardly, Anna is pleased. Already, Elsa has begun to lose herself in the moment.

            Standing up, Anna opens the chest at the foot of Elsa’s bed. This is where they keep their naughty toys. The servants know not to look in there (now). It takes but a minute to get herself ready. Turning back to her sister, Anna smacks the riding crop against the palm of her hand. Though Elsa can’t see, she will recognize the sound.

           Kneeling between Elsa’s legs, which obediently open at Anna’s touch, Anna without warning begins to slap her sister with the crop. And not lightly, either.

            _Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

            The muscles in Elsa’s neck stand out as the blonde stifles her cries. _Thwack. Thwack_. Anna hits precisely and regularly and never in the same place.

            All the while, Anna doesn’t stop talking. “I’m punishing you, Elsa – _Thwack_ – for not listening to me – _Thwack_ – for the mess you’ve made today – _Thwack_ – for your failures.”

            Anna aims carefully for her sister’s clit.

            “HHnn!” Elsa twists in pain. The chain trailing down her neck clinks again with her movement.

           Anna hits her again, harder, watching her sister shudder into herself as she tries to stay still, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands in fists at her side.

            “Look at you,” Anna snorts with contempt. “Does it burn, dear Elsa? Isn’t this fitting punishment?”

            Anna puts down the riding crop and grasps her sister’s thighs, flexing her fingers, making sure that Elsa can feel the fabric of the gloves against her skin. “You’re melting, Elsa,” Anna notes with cruel amusement. Anna pulls at her sister’s thighs, watching Elsa’s pussy quiver with need and her arousal pool under her.

            “I think you’re ready,” Anna whispers. Suddenly, powerfully, she thrusts the strap-on deep into Elsa’s body.

            “FUCKK,” Elsa sobs as she cums instantly, her hands reaching out to cling to her sister’s waist.  “Hhck,” she chokes. Shocked blue eyes open to furious teal as Anna forcibly pulls Elsa back to the ground by her collar until Anna is lying heavily on top of her.

            “Did I say,” Anna growls, thrusting long and brutally with each word, “that you could make noise?”

            Elsa can’t stop the whimper in the back of her throat. She’s never seen Anna this way before. She’s a little frightened, even as her pussy continues to spasm in pleasure each time the strap-on fills her.

           Pulling out as suddenly as she first entered, Anna rises to her feet, dragging Elsa up with her. “Turn around and get on your knees,” Anna commands. Before Elsa’s knees even touch the ground, Anna is inside her again, the strap-on penetrating her from behind. “Gnnh,” Elsa grounds out against the collar pulled tightly against her throat. Elsa’s eyes roll back in delirium as Anna fucks her with staccato speed, hammering the strap-on into her in rapid, angry bursts of energy. Sparks of light flash behind Elsa’s eyelids. She’s going to cum again.

            Anna twists the chain around her hand to keep the leash tight as she leans forward, gripping Elsa’s breast with her free hand. “This is not about you,” Anna pants into Elsa’s ear. She can feel her sister orgasming again and she twists Elsa’s nipple hard, relishing the sound of Elsa’s pained cry. “This is not about you,” Anna repeats, “This is about me.”

            Anna drops the chain and pushes Elsa down so that her face is pressed against her floor, her ass still in the air. A quick flex of the fingers at her hips reminds Elsa that Anna still has those damn fucking gloves on before Anna begins to slam the strap-on into her once again.

            Elsa knows that she is supposed to stay quiet, but she can’t help herself. The moans slip past her lips continuously now. She waits for Anna to punish her and listens dazedly to the sound of their flesh slapping against each other, to the steady stream of Anna’s words. “This has always been about me. My safety. My life. Well,” Anna laughs without humor, “ _Fuck you_ , Elsa. Fuck you and your noble, pathetic self-sacrificing ways. You’re not the one in charge anymore.”

            Elsa feels herself suddenly being pulled back up and lifted. She is dizzy and disoriented with all the movement and sensation. She can’t tell now what Anna wants or what she’s going to do to her. All she knows is that the strap-on is still thick inside her. And, yes, she’s in the air. Anna is carrying her – how is she so strong? – to the window.

            “Feet on the floor and knees against the wall,” Anna orders, her breath harsh against Elsa’s cheek. “Now look, Elsa, look outside that window.”

            The fucking resumes. Elsa wants nothing more than to close her eyes and lose herself in that violent pleasure, but she forces her eyes to stay open and she looks outside.

            “All your life you told yourself that you were protecting me, that you needed to be in control for my sake. That is such _bullshit_ , Elsa,” Anna hisses, hips rocking again Elsa’s ass. “Because when I needed you most, _you left me and you wouldn’t come back_. Don’t you fucking close your eyes,” Anna says sharply. She stops moving.

            “NO!–” Elsa cries out. Her eyes open, frantic. “Please, don’t stop. Anna. Please.” Elsa once sought freedom in the lonely expanses of the mountains, but there is a deeper freedom promised by Anna’s touch, something at once more devastating and fulfilling than anything Elsa has ever known.

            “Please, what?” her sister asks, her voice dark and coy.

            “Fuck me,” Elsa begs without thought.

            Anna rolls her hips slowly, enticingly. “Is that all you care about now?”

            “Yes,” Elsa cries desperately. “Please fuck me, Anna.” Mouth parted, Elsa’s eyes glaze with pleasure as Anna fills her again, but Elsa remains obedient and stares out into the world. Elsa isn’t even aware of the strap-on anymore. It is just Anna who relentlessly drives into her again and again, cleaving her apart, body and soul.

            “There’s no need to run and nowhere you could hide because I alone control this body, Elsa,” Anna commands softly. Gloved fingers stroke Elsa’s clit. Electric pleasure radiates outward and crackles beneath Elsa’s skin.

            “Yes,” Elsa moans, leaning back and grinding her body lovingly against her sister’s. Beautiful, all-consuming heat flows throughout her body and oozes down her legs.

            “You belong to me, Elsa, and only I can choose what belongs to you.”

            “Hhhunh, yes,” Elsa groans. Anna’s tongue and teeth move along Elsa’s neck, marking her skin. Elsa experiences a strange thrill of pleasure at the feel of Anna’s gloves on her breasts, squeezing them roughly.

            “There is no more guilt, no more fear,” Anna whispers, “There is only me.”

            “Yes, oh Anna!” Elsa cries out reverently as Anna quickens her pace, “There is only you. Only you, only you,” she moans senselessly. Exhausted muscles tighten again with pleasure. In the white light of Anna’s touch, Elsa is shattered and restored. Head thrown back, mouth open as her body trembles and shakes, Elsa thinks she might be screaming as she cums, but all she can hear is the blood rushing past her ears and Anna’s voice in her mind.

            _You belong to me._


End file.
